This invention relates to a control impulse intensifier for impulse-surging-watering systems, preferably for agricultural watering systems, in which pressure impulses are generated from a central control system that release cutoff actions on the water-output elements of the watering system. The control impulse intensifiers can also be employed for other liquids as well as gases.
SU No. 264 986 (Soviet Inventor's Certificate No. 264 986) has made available for a technical solution that increases the range of action of hydraulic control signals. The system for the transfer of hydraulic impulses operates according to the principle of a valve pair, the sides of which are alternately activated, thereby producing pressure-increase impulses or pressure-decrease impulses. These hydro-activated fixing elements are activated over a gate distributor which receives the control impulses hydraulically transmitted over the pipe line, re-transmitting them to correspond with the valves. One disadvantage of this system is the costly, complicated construction that comprises a few mechanically acting elements, such as, for instance, fixing elements, such as siphons etc. which are expected to be subject to high wear and tear, thereby affecting operational safety and life expectancy of the system. Another disadvantage is that the system will operate only at a predetermined, set pressure.
Further, according to SU Inventor's Certificate No. 541 465, an invention has been known that improves upon the aforementioned solution. The concept of the invention is using two water-air storage means which are controlled over a hydro distributor that is formed as a three-way valve. The hydro distributor herein connects the pressure-releasing pipe line with the atmosphere. One disadvantage of this arrangement is the costly use of fittings in the hydro distributor and the arrangement of water-air storages.
The object of the invention is preventing costly technical constructions and reducing wear and tear of the material.
The invention has the object of creating a wear-resistant control-impulse intensifier with high operating effectiveness that reacts at any desired pressure change and, at the same time, fulfills the function of a water-output element.